


Paradiso

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Dante - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Literature, Post-Case, Unwinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad mission, Reid and Prentiss share the beauty of a good book to decompress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradiso

The others are sleeping, lulled by the familiar hum of the plane, when Reid and Prentiss start their ritual.

Reid pulls out his copy of Paradiso in Italian and begins reading aloud. She lies down and closes her eyes and listens. His voice is soft, quiet, and her smattering of Italian only allows her to understand the occasional word - Beatrice, celestial, eternal. She is comforted by the fullness of the sounds, the lush poetry from a time when evil was comprehensible.

She gradually lets herself drift into sleep, knowing that he will continue reading when she is well and out. She knows: after days like this, he needs the words as much as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Criminal Minds, any, The Dante Club


End file.
